Fallen Angel
by Where.Are.You.My.Love
Summary: Sakura and her team split for eight years. During which she gets top assassin spot on the market,and an invitation to Akatsuki. when they meet back up will they like the new her? Or will she be gone before the even start their first mission? Deisaku
1. Wecome back, Shadow

A.N.: I thought this up randomly after reading a Deisaku story. I hope you like it. I like some constructive criticism since this is my first fanfiction. Everybody's ages are: Sakura: 21, Sasuke: 21, Deidara: 22(All of the Akatsuki are this age too, 'cept Itachi he's 26), Naruto: 21, Hinata: 21, Ino: 21, Shikamaru: 21, anyone else is 23. I hope you like it!

"Talking" 'thinking' **'inners' **_POV change Scene change_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did ;)

_Normal_

A twenty-one year old Sakura stood at the old team 7 bridge watching the early Sakura tree blooms billow in the wind, losing herself in her thoughts. She and the rest of team 7 had split up and gone their different ways, all become more powerful, for 8 years. She had become the top assassin on the markets, for the obvious reason of assassinating many important figures, being known to kill people in the most gruesome ways known to man, mastered in torture and stealth, and **even** got an invitation to Akatsuki. After all she wasn't named Shadow for nothing. Sakura's hair was now a darker pink color with black highlighted streaks and it was longer. Her eyes were still green, but they had a black tint to them. She had learned after the first year being gone that she also had a bloodline limit, Shiorie. It would when activated, changed her green eyes to black with a red pupil. The bloodline copied a ninja's moves like the Sharingan bloodline but also brought the attack to their highest form and healed her minor wounds instantly. She now wore a black tank top with netting underneath. Along with a black skirt going down to her mid thigh and a black cloak, with a pink cougar embroider up the side of it to top it all off.

_Sakura_

Sakura looked down at the small stream below and took note that she was the only one here. She was different. Would anyone even recognize who she was? Would they know she was shadow? Would they know she was invited into Akatsuki and was friends with almost everyone in the organization including Sasuke's oh so hated Itachi? They weren't really that bad once you got to know them. Sakura had learned this when she started doing joint missions with Akatsuki.

Then sakura heard the familiar 'tak tak tak' of someone coming; she looked up. It was Sasuke. He had also changed to. His face was more mature and his eyes now had Sharingan constantly. Sasuke's arms and chest had become well toned. His once black spiked hair hung limply around his face. And Sasuke's face still held that ever so annoying smirk and smug look. How Sakura despised that look. How she wanted to wipe that look right off his fucking face.

'**Why don't we just beat the livin' daylights out of him now and show him what we're made of!'** Inner Sakura yelled deciding to show herself.

'No.'

'**Please!'**

'No.'

'**You know you want to!'**

'Yes, but No-'

_Normal _

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. Watching everyone he knew as they walked by. Ino and Shikamaru seemed to be a couple, for as they walked by he heard an "I love you troublesome woman." Not to mention were all over each other and holding hands. As he walked up to the team 7 bridge he saw Sakura leaning over the edge staring into the depths of the water. He smirked at her. Sakura give him a sideward glance and returned to the water. She had grown and filled out in all the right places. Her outfit had changed along with her hair, her eyes there was something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he would think about it later, Naruto was coming.

Naruto now wore a black and orange jacket with netting underneath, black sweatpants, and blue ninja shoes. He still and that ever famous grin on his face as he yelled out.

"Hey! You Guys!"

Sakura tore her gaze from the stream again to wave at Naruto with a small smile on her face "Hi, Naruto!"

"Hn. Hi dobe." Sasuke said

Naruto walked up to Sakura and enveloped her and a bone crushing hug, which she slightly returned back and shook Sasuke's hand.

"So what's all happened in 8 years?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

There was a moment of silence and then Sakura replied "Nothing much I have complete chakra control, became a whole lot stronger, and carried out S-rank missions from the Wind and Lightning countries." Sakura replied sweetly leaving out that she was the famous assassin Shadow and that she had a bloodline limit she wouldn't tell them that, yet.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged right out of his head, while Sasuke tried to keep his cool composure.

"You did what!" Naruto exclaimed still amazed that the weakest link of team 7 now had become the strongest.

"You heard her." Sasuke replied coolly. Now fully recovered and out of shock.

"Well then what did you do teme?" Naruto replied hotly back.

"Trained, went on A and B rank missions, learned new Justus." Sasuke replied in the shortest way possible.

"Wow! That is sooo-" Naruto's sarcasm was cut off by a resounding poof as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo" Kakashi promptly said and then he continued. "To show how much we have improved we must obtain Shadow a wanted nin she is a threat to Konoha. This is an A-rank mission. Any questions?"

_Normal_

"Shadow! I've heard of her, but isn't she like the best assassin out there?" Naruto Exclaimed.

"Yes Naruto but she is a threat to Konoha therefore we must catch her." Kakashi replied.

"Dobe, she's killed countless people; Along with killing some of the strongest shinobi in Fire." Sasuke said coolly.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Anyway, Shadow has been trained in many a justu, tortures her victims before they die, and has a bloodline limit, Shiorie. She wears a black tank top and short black skirt, has long black hair, and green, black tinted eyes, which are a sign of the shiorie bloodline limit." Kakashi stated.

"Wow we're going to capture Shadow!" Naruto spoke in awe

"Hn, same" Sasuke grunted

"Whatever" Sakura said knowing she was facing her own death.

"Ok everyone be packed and ready to go in one week." Kakashi said

"Hai." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto said before the left.

Sakura

'What am I going to do?' Sakura thought franticly walking down the path to the local market; Her feet clicking against the stone pavement a little harder than intended Like it or not she wasn't going to eat the out dated food she had at home. Going to a close stand she browsed the small aisles and threw some of her favorite in a small woven basket, paid, and left in a hurry. She felt a follower right on her heels.

Sasuke

'Is it me or does that sound a lot like the new Sakura?' Sasuke scanned over Sakura. 'Green eyes. Black tint. Shiorie…maybe I should follow her.'

Sasuke mulled at the idea and decide to do so. Masking his chakra Sasuke followed Sakura through the twists and turns that lead to her apartment and was shocked at what he saw...

Normal

Sakura

Sakura trotted up her old apartment's steps, knowing she had some serious spring cleaning to do. Her huge Cherry blossom Tree sat to the side of the yard was blooming; leaving the small pink blooms entangled in her hair and scattered across the yard as she opened the door to her apartment and dropped the food she had bought from the market on the kitchen counter. Sakura trudged up her stairs and to her second story bedroom door and fumbled knob finally opening it to reveal Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori sitting on her bed.

"Fishy, Deidara, Itachi-san, Sasori-san!" Sakura squealed in delight at seeing her new friends she had made during the eight years away.

"Hey pinky!" Kisame greeted

"Hn" Itachi gave his reply as Sasori stayed silent.

"Hey, un" Deidara said giving her a wave.

Sasuke

Sasuke jumped up onto the balcony of a second story window and his eyes widened. There was his sworn enemy, the murderer of his clan, Itachi Uchiha, his partner Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori in Sakura's bedroom, but what they're all … laughing? Even Itachi. He looked over to the raven haired man and saw him too emitting a small chuckle. Sasuke then turned his attention to Sakura. Who was watching Deidara form a small lump of white clay into a beautiful falcon figurine and giving it to her.

Sakura

"I'll be back in minute guys." Sakura said happily as she rummaged through her drawers for a comfortable pair of PJs. Finally Selecting a black, silken button up top with some black pants to match she walked out the door and down the hall into the master bathroom.

Back in the room

"You all know what we came here for right?" Itachi said becoming serious. All the Akatsuki nodded their heads. Their mission was to confirm is Sakura was joining Akatsuki or not. If she didn't join she would be killed on spot. That was the terms for all invited members either accept or be killed. They didn't want to kill her even if she didn't accept, for she was the only one they could trust enough to tell about their pasts and troubles. She really was their savior. Their angel and these four Akatsuki would stop at nothing to protect her.

Sakura

After Sakura had finished changing she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. On the counter there was the bag she had dropped earlier. Looking through it she found two cartons of ice-cream, some apples, oranges, pears, carrots, and tomatoes, Trail mix, and two bags of chocolate covered peanuts. Itachi had gotten her addicted to them; she would kill him later for it. Grabbing a bowl of ice-cream for herself an apple one bag of chocolate covered peanuts, and some trail mix she walked upstairs her arms overflowing with the food she was carrying. Almost as soon as she opened the bedroom door Kisame and Deidara pounced forward like lions and snatched the trail mix and apple from her arms. She looked for Itachi and found him and the others sitting in a small semi-circle around the room.

"Wow. You two are hungry." Sakura said giving Itachi his small portion of the food she had brought up and sat down between Kisame and Deidara.

"Thanks." He muttered and went back to brooding like always.

"Mmmn this is good, thanks, un" Deidara commented with his mouth full of apple as Kisame picked through the trail mix bag looking through the bag for the best part, the M and gave a mumble of agreement with Deidara.

"You're Welcome." Sakura said giggling at Deidara's face and taking a bite of her ice-cream.

"So…" Kisame started out trying to think of a way to break it to her. The four needed to know today or Leader would send them out to kill her. "Have you considered joining Akatsuki, yet?" Finished Itachi wanting to get the awkward conversation over with.

"Yeah have you, un?" Deidara asked with rising anticipation.

Sakura almost dropped her half empty bowl of ice-cream. 'Damn I forgot about that!' Sakura cursed inside her mind. 'What would Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi say if I left?' Sakura thought for a moment. Her mind going blank she came to the answer. 'Nothing, Naruto was to preoccupied with training and Sasuke would only be glad that he wouldn't have to protect her anymore. The only one that would actually notice her absence was Kakashi. He was like a second father to her. She couldn't leave him. Could she? But she was a burden to him too maybe, just maybe, he would forget about her, just let me fade away.' That one reason outweighed all the others; _she was a burden,_ sure she had grown stronger, but she couldn't beat Naruto or Sasuke in a spar could she? Let alone Kakashi. 'I'll leave them.' And with that last fleeting thought she awoke from her daze to find Deidara's hand in her face.

"Hello?" Deidara said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I have thought about it actually and…I'll join." Sakura said, holding for a dramatic pause.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before returning to their half lidded state. 'She's stronger than I thought.' He noted.

"Seriously, un?" Deidara asked his Cerulean blue eyes widened with happiness.

"Seriously." Sakura repeated with a lighter tone.

Normal

_Deidara _turned around and gave her one of his rare toothy smiles.

"Thanks, un." Deidara replied back.

"Ok, Sakura you have one week. Meet on next Friday night three am sharp in the northwestern border. We must go though leader wanted me to report back soon." With those last words Itachi and Kisame left.

"Ok, bye." Sakura said forcing a smile and watched them disappear into a puff of smoke. 'Did I make the right choice?' she thought, before turning to Deidara who was forming a small lump of clay in his hand making it into a small owl figurine then crushing it and forming a falcon instead. Her eyes widened a bit at how fast he could make something as intricate as a bird so fast and yet be so precise. Everything about it was perfect.

"You like it, un?" Deidara asked sensing her amazement as he handed it over to her.

"Yea." Sakura said looking it over one last time before trying to give it back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"No, its ok you can have it." He said after standing up and pulling on his Akatsuki cloak, with Sasori Following suit.

"Bye Shadow!" He said, using her nickname and waving one last time before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Bye." She said unsurely as she picked up the remains of their visit and crashed down on her bed for a nap. But what she didn't know she was being watched by her teammate Sasuke Uchiha…

A.n. Please Review! It means a lot to me if you do I might even post another chapter! Really need some help keeping the characters actually in character. Try not to flame too much.


	2. Vented Anger

A.N. First off all I would love to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite me, my story and put it on their alert list!! You don't know how much it means to me and I'll will try to update as soon as possible, but with school and some other things that are happening to me lately I might be only able to update maybe once in every three days. Sorry if things are a little unclear or choppy as well. I will hopefully try to explain things throughout this chapter and/or the next. Thanks so much. Also I am offering a position for beta reader as I read over my last chapter I see so many mistakes it's not funny. So if you want the position just message me or write in a review. And yes I did mean Itachi with the sentence "even Sasuke's oh so hated Itachi" This is one the many reasons I need a beta reader. Thanks!

samurifox25- Thanks!

Gaarazlilmiss- Thank you for the long review. I hope it won't be as choppy this time.

jackie-chan1230- Wow. Thank you.

M-Mello- yes I did mean Itachi. Thank you for pointing that out and reviewing.

naruto-ddrchamp- I'm not going to make him tell yet… evil smirk

Akatsuki-Dawn of Love- First thing I love your username. Thank you so much for the review.

Magpie- Thanks for the review.

Haruka Hikari-Chan- I don't think I'm going to kill them. Don't worry I probably won't. Thanks for the review.

Melzorb- Sorry I didn't mean to make her to strong. Hope you will continue reading.

Shadow Quil- lol. Hope you like the story. Thanks for the review.

Icecream Skittles Addict- Cute Username! Thanks for the review.

Where.Are.You.My.Love

Presents

Fallen Angel Chapter Two

Venting Anger

Sasuke

I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing! Rubbing my eyes with the back of my fist; I looked again. There was, Itachi and his partner, who was it? Kisame that was it, along with some blonde boy and the puppet master Sassori; in Sakura's house. Eating, Laughing, actually having a civilized conversation. Watching Sakura pick out a pair of black PJs and leave the room. He realized something there was no fighting, no Screaming, what in god's name was happening here?

Taking the opening when Sakura left the room Sasuke jumped out from his former position and landing on the roof, silently, crouching down to hear the Akatsuki's hushed conversation.

"You all know what we're here for right?" Sasuke heard Itachi whisper.

There was a slight shift of uncomfortable movement in the room and then a long silence. What were they here for and what it have to do with _**HIS**_ Sakura? It was at times like this that he wished he had Neji's Byakugan. Sasuke slowly crawled his way over to the edge of the roof searching for something that would be considered as a way into the house. Leaning forward he scanned the area; and spotting a slightly ajar window on the second story; he scurried over and lowered himself into the window.

Mission Accomplished. He was now successfully in Sakura's home. Sasuke looked around. The place was littered with old boxes, stacks of papers, old baby toys and even some odd looking weapons that made his hair stand on end. Picking one up and he examined it. It was like that of a regular kunai, but with barbs lining the edges. Sasuke shuddered in repulsion and was turning away.

Then something caught his eye. A small mahogany box with cherry blossoms engraved on it and something else. Walking over to it Sasuke's curiosity about the small object rose. When he reached the desk in which it rested a cloud of dust swirled around his feet and then settled somewhere else in the surrounding area. Eyeing the tiny intricate object one last time he tried to pick it up. The moment his hand touched it there was an electric current shot through his hand. Pulling back his hand and inspecting the damage Sasuke concluded that whatever it was it was protected by a seal of some sort. Studying the box once more he tried to exercise it.

"Hanasu." He commanded. (Means: Release)

With visible caution Sasuke reached out and grabbed hold of it again. No shock! Gripping it fully he lifted it for it from the desk and found that not only was there a seal protecting it, but also a puzzle to opening it. Turning and flipping it in his hands Sasuke saw no clue on how to open it. Scanning over it one last time he gave up and put it in his kunai pouch. That would be a mystery for later.

Now back to take real reason he snuck in. To find out why the Akatsuki we're in his blossom's house. Looking over the floor, he found a small trapdoor leading to the floor with Sakura's bedroom. Jumping down onto the floor below Sasuke looked around and heard someone climbing the stairs.

'That must be sakura' Sasuke turned the corner and flattened himself against the wall. Flipping his head around slightly he watched sakura enter a room with pink splatters of paint all over the door. Hearing her shut the door behind her. Sasuke walked stealthily to the door and pressed his ear against the door's smooth surface. All he needed this time was his ears and he was shocked …again.

"Wow. You two are hungry." He heard Sakura say as the sound of her feet padding across the floor reached his ears.

"Thanks."

'That's Itachi' Sasuke thought.

"Mmmn this is good, thanks, un" Deidara's remark sounded through his ears obviously the man's mouth full, Kisame grunted in approval.

"You're Welcome." Sakura said giggling.

'Whoa, wait a minute did sakura just-' Sasuke's thoughts we're cut off by what frightened him the most.

"So…" Kisame, Itachi's partner, started out. "Have you considered joining Akatsuki, yet?" His hated brother finished hastily

"Yeah have you, un?" Deidara asked with his voice full of anticipation.

Sasuke almost completely toppled over his own feet. They we're asking her to join Akatsuki! He listened again there was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last forever. Until of course Deidara the puppet master's accomplice broke it.

"Hello?"

"I have thought about it actually and…I'll join." Sakura sated, as if she held the answer for a dramatic pause.

Sasuke couldn't believe it nor would he just accept it. Either way he was shocked. She was going to live with S-Class criminals, possibly end up being their medical slave, and enduring the horrid pain of just being in their presence. She must brainwashed, poisoned, **something**. Sasuke franticly thought of way that would possible make her respond as such the way she did.

"Seriously, un?" Deidara asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.

'Maybe she'll say no. Maybe she'll say she was joking.' Sasuke's mental state was beyond the point of no return.

"Seriously." Sakura repeated with a lighter tone.

He nearly lost it. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously with anger and jealousy. It took every last drop of his self-control not to burst into the room. After all he wasn't supposed to be here. Nearly blowing his cover he dashed back down the hall and climbed up in to the attic. Near boiling point he gripped the frame of the window so tightly that it splintered. Cutting his hand and leaving blood on the window sill he left to soak in his rage.

Back to normal time. Sakura in her sleep

_Sakura's Dream_

_Sakura's groggy eyes opened slowly, revealing that she was no longer in her comfy bed. Instead the cold concrete of a stone floor greeted her. Where was she? Propping herself up on her elbows four figures came into her hazy vision. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, her vision cleared. It was her, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke standing at the gates. Then she realized it. This was when she left. Sitting up fully Sakura stood up and walked closer to the scene. The closer she got the more she could feel her younger's emotions invading her mind from the eight years ago when their team had separated. Some she barley recognized others however were more prominent. Older Sakura watched her younger self turn to face her team and try speak, but to no avail. Her tears slide silently down her face. Hugging Kakashi she looked up into his one watchful eye, which curved up into indicating that he was smiling behind his mask. Then she turned to Naruto hugging him as well. The tears were coming more and last she looked at Sasuke. _

"_I wont be the same." Was all Sakura said to him as she handed him a small ornament._

"_Goodbye." Younger Sakura whispered hoping her voice didn't make her weak._

_With her back turned she pumped chakra in her legs and left. _

_The air around the remaining three was thick as they watched the light of their team slowly burn out and blend into the forestry. The moment she was gone Naruto's body was racked with sobs. _

"_She really did it. She actually left." Naruto said with his eyes filling with more tears. _

_Then the blonde realized that she had left something in his hand. Opening his fist there lay a small locket of her hair inside a glass vile. But also engraved on the vile was "Open it when you think you're ready. Love, Sakura." Sasuke and Kakashi found that they also had the small glass vile in their hands. Inspecting it more closely Sasuke found that a small rolled up note was inside it as well._

_Small tears started to roll silently down Kakashi's face as well. Sasuke too proud for his own good and let only one single tear roll down his face and stain the concrete below him. _

_Older sakura was shocked. Sasuke was crying after she left! She could understand Naruto and Kakashi, but Sasuke she thought that he hated her for being an annoying fan girl. Of course she wasn't that now, but he, Sasuke Uchiha, was crying. It was probably the first time after his clan was murdered._

_Then there was a bright, blinding flash. Now there was a slightly older version than the one before sitting in the middle of a huge room that looked like a library. Scrolls of various sizes and colors surrounded her younger self, but the particular one she was reading caught her eyes. It was one of the larger scrolls, its black border had white lines running and winding through the black making an intricate pattern, and in bold red letters it said __**"Haruno Family" **__Then older remembered this was when she had activated Shiorie. Watching her younger self she copied her movements. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and called her chakra to her eyes and then opened them to reveal that her younger self was of course doing a little victory dance. Which, then stopped when the librarian gave her a weird look._

_Another blinding white flash took older Sakura to a pitch black room. In which she could only see two dark eyes and a slightly younger version of herself now. This was when she first met Akatsuki's leader and of course her best friends Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. _

"_Haruno Sakura I presume." Leader spoke._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Haruno-san you do understand that I normally do not have outsiders do my bidding, correct."_

"_Yes Leader-san" Sakura's younger replied._

"_And that also I seek you help only because your bloodline limit is one of the rarest in the all of the countries. For all the Harunos before you have never activated its abilities." Leader spoke again_

"_Assumed Sir." _

"_You know your first mission will be to assassinate the leader of the hidden mist, Mizukage."_

_Younger sakura gaped. She was to what?! Recovering and regaining her cold expression she replied._

"_Yes sir." _

"_Well now that all of that is understood. Your teammates are behind this door. Do you accept not only to mission but also not let the whereabouts of the Akatsuki lair leak out?" he spoke._

_Hesitating young sakura accepted._

_"Accepted Sir."_

"_You will have four months."_

_With that he gestured for the younger her to leave. Letting out a sigh older sakura reminisced on that very mission. The same mission in which sakura had spent four months with four super hot S-class criminals. Not that that's a bad thing of course! Following the slightly younger version of her into the Akatsuki hideout a look of surprise was on her younger's face._

_Empty bottles of sake lay everywhere, the place had a major vermin problem, along with the occasional cockroach nibbling on leftovers from what seemed like three months ago. A crimson sofa was pushed up against the staircase. The staircase in itself was nothing big and looked hazardous. A small loveseat of the same crimson color was turned beside the sofa so that the two comforters made an "L" shape. With a table, that was trashed almost as bad as the floor, set in beside the couch and loveseat. _

_The younger's thoughts rushed though older Sakura's mind. All ranging from why the place was so dirty to what lie on the other side of the brittle staircase since it looked like a kitchen from what she could see. As if leading her younger self, older sakura walked toward the staircase and started climbing up it. _

_When her younger was at the top she found that the top was much cleaner than the bottom. This second floor was almost spotless. Walking through the narrow hall she found that each door had its own look. Immediately realizing Itachi's an engraving of the highest form of sharingan. However others were harder to decipher Soon later she had figured out each door's owner. Sakura walked down to the hall reaching a midnight black door. Engraved in it were pink lines clashing together to create a large rose that climbed up the door. Older sakura watched yet again as her younger opened the door to receive the shock of her life. There in her supposed room were the four Akatsuki members she would be spending four months with. A man with long ashen hair, Itachi. A blue skinned man, Kisame. A red head that looked strikingly like Gaara, Sasori. And a blonde whose long hair was tied back leaving a couple strands to cover one side of his face, Deidara._

_Older sakura snickered at her own expression quite a bit. It was a cross between anger, surprise, and amazement. Her room matched the theme of her door. The same pink engravings except they were painting a beautiful scene. One in which one could only dream of. _

"_Yo." _

"_Hi." Younger sakura replied pinpointing that the startling sound had come from Itachi._

_Scanning over the four again young sakura cocked her head to the side and asked._

"_Why are you here, in my room?" Almost as soon as the words Sakura regretted them._

"_So that's how we get thanked, un." Deidara spoke raising up his arms and sighing with fake dramatics._

"_No! That's not what I meant." Younger sakura said waving her hands in front of her face._

"_Then what did you mean?" Sasori asked. _

_Mustering up her courage Sakura gave a glare in the red heads general direction and spoke again._

"_I meant why did you do this to my room? It not that I don't like it but…" Sakura's younger self ranted._

_Seeing the others faces Sakura smiled and then there was another fading white flash._

_End Dream_

Waking up slowly Sakura opened her eyes slowly, but closed them again straight away. It was around noon considering the steady stream of light that was entering here room. Trying once again Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gave the light a squinted glare before returning to the task of waking up. Using her elbows to sit up she swung her legs around to lightly touch the floor. Looking over at her clock it read twelve thirty-five. Training. Well first she was going to do was unpack. Picking up the small backpack she had brought along she unzipped the larger pouch and pulled out, several different types of kunai a few of which had poisoned tips.

Next she pulled out her medic tools and last she pulled out two small newspaper wrapped parcels. Unwrapping the paper to reveal a small, clay mouse that was caught so brilliantly in mid scurry and a dopey looking bird with a smile on its face. Placing on the bedside table beside the falcon she received earlier Sakura zipped up the larger pouch and unzipped the second smaller pouch, to reveal a whip wrapped up in a tight circle. Made of entirely of small sharp glass triangles. She had a hell of a hard time learning to use it but it all worked out in the end thanks to Sasori.

Putting it on her bed she pulled out a small necklace consisting of three small rubies that hung on a black chain. Putting it around her neck she remembered that it was Itachi show of respect to her. She had told him she didn't need it but the raven haired man had insisted that she keep it. A lastly pulling out a small picture frame that had everyone in Akatsuki pictured even Leader and Kohan. Sakura was of course in the middle leaning back against Deidara, who himself had a blissful smile on his face. Itachi giving Deidara a death glare and Sasori slightly looking at Sakura with a half smile on his face. Kisame standing behind them waving a hand and giving an overly cheery smile. Hidan and Kakuzu standing to the side giving peace signs to the camera. While Tobi was caught in mid fall in front of Hidan. Zetzu, Leader, and Kohan were all standing on the other side with leader trying to scoot away from Zetzu nearly knocking a very pissed Kohan out of the picture.

Sakura laughed lightly. If people knew that that Akatsuki acted like that they would have been disregarded a long time ago. Standing up Sakura grabbed some interesting looking kunai, Deidara's clay sculptures he had given to her and the whip Sasori gave her and walked down stairs and grabbed her earlier outfit. She needed to go train before dawn at least. Throwing on the clothes she had on earlier and equipping her weapons she walked out the door to go meet at the team seven bridge.

Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura was actually going to join Akatsuki. Sasuke threw another punch at the poor unsuspecting tree and splintering it instantly. She had AGREED to live with those monsters. Moving to another tree Sasuke started to beat it beyond recognition as well. His eyes glazed over with red. She was happier with S-class criminals than him, Naruto or even Kakashi. Those mongrels, they would pay one way or another. He would make sure of it. No one took his Sakura away from him. The tree in front of him let out a sickening crack and a crater formed where his bloodied knuckles had come in contact with it. Smirking devilishly Sasuke made it his temporary goal to seek out Naruto. The knuckle headed ninja could help him vent out his anger indeed.

AN. Pleeeeaasssee! Forgive me for not updating quickly. I'm soo sorry! Hope you like the chapter. I'm actually writing the next chapter after I post this. I will try to update every week


End file.
